


Another One Rides The Bus

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bus meeting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Yang meets Mercury on a bus and finds out their more similar than she could imagine





	Another One Rides The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooooooo, here's a little trashy fic by me for Duncan over on discord, hope you like it <3

Yang knew she should have ridden her bike to work, the day had started off warm and sunny but slowly that sunshine turned into ominous grey clouds and soon enough that turned into a constant rain. Damn weather fooling Yang. Crossing her arms she outed as she waited for the bus to come and collect her, not that her pouting would suddenly make the rain disappear. 

It didn't help that she felt rather exhausted, Yang had been working all day at the local mechanics fixing up cars and dealing with insanely annoying soccer mums until she finished at three in the afternoon. Then she spent the rest of her afternoon at the local gym helping people improve their boxing skills.

Yang was pretty darn cold and tired, all she wanted was to go home, eat something and go to bed. Soon enough the bus Yang was to take home arrived, she hopped on and paid for her ticket, but Yang soon realised that there were no seats on the bus. Yang didn’t have a problem with standing but she was tired and just wanted to rest her feet a little.

However, as Yang walked to a spot to stand, she spied an empty seat, a man in a grey and black jacket sat in the other seat, he was stupidly attractive so sitting next to him wouldn’t be so bad, she just hoped he didn’t stare at her metallic arm as most other people did.

“Mind if I sit here?” Yang asked, in reality, she didn’t need to ask but she wanted to be polite.

“Not at all.” He replied, gesturing with his hand for her to sit.

“Thanks, I’m Yang.” She introduced herself as she sat next to him.

“Mercury, nice to meet you.” Mercury, it suited him Yang thought, Mercury then offered her his hand to shake, she was a little hesitant at first but quickly shook his hand yet she was surprised when he didn’t even flinch at the feel of cold metal on his hand.

The two of them didn’t bother making any small talk after that, Yang was too tired to even try, as the bus drove along, Yang felt her eyes struggle to stay open. No matter how hard she tried, eventually she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer and began falling towards Mercury's lap.

Once she hit his lap though, a shot of pain ran through her quickly.

“Ow,” Yang said as she gently rubbed the side of her head, what the hell had she hit, blinking her eyes a little she looked up from Mercury’s lap to see a pair of grey eyes looking at her, a small smirk plastered on Mercury’s face.

“You okay there Blondie?” Mercury asked.

“I think I might have a concussion, why are your legs so bony?” Yang asked him, she had to admit, he really did have a nice face.

"Well they aren't bones, they're metal" Mercury deadpanned, causing Yang to blink a few times in surprise.

“Wait, your legs are prosthetics?” 

“They’re as prosthetic as that arm of yours.” He replied, still smirking at her, Yang couldn’t help but giggle at his response, it was refreshing, he was the first person not to dance around the topic of her missing arm. It felt nice. “You know, if you want to have a nap you can, just tell me which stop you’re getting off and I’ll wake you up.” Mercury then offered.

“I don’t think I’ll be having a nap now, my head is a little sore,” Yang said as she uprighted herself. “Hey, I know it’s straightforward, but would you fancy getting something to eat?” Yang then asked Mercury.

“Sure, why not, I know this place that does some really nice chicken nuggets,” Mercury informed Yang.

“Nuggets? You aren’t wanting to take me to McDonald's are you?” Yang then asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Would you be mad if I said yes?” Mercury asked in reply.

“You know what, McDonald's sounds like a great idea,” Yang said, no longer feeling as tired as she did when she was waiting for the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was fun, remember comments and kudos are what help me write more <3 so if you could leave some that would be awesome <3


End file.
